TTEWM Ep17 You Had a Bad Day
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia.
1. PROLOG

_Hej, hej. Z tego miejsca pragnę przeprosić Ericę i Damiena. Za wszystko. Ale i tak wiecie, że będzie happy end, prawda?_

_Wracam z nowymi odcinkami:D. Będzie się działo. Tylko aż mi żal, że muszę Bradleyom sfajczyć chatę T_T. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczą. Bo to nie ja sfajczę im domostwo, tylko antyterroryści. Powtarzam: będzie się działo. Już niedługo. Nie będzie mi jednak żal, kiedy Keira i Chris... Ojej, sorki. O mało spojlera nie było, uff. _

_Z dedykacją dla wszystkich z FilmWebowego forum TTSCC, a w szczególności dla (będzie w mianownikach:P): Anika, peesem, Bartek2, Zbyhoo, M_GmbH, rapecqx_E3QX, nexus0 i MG112358. Nic nie przekręciłam? Okej. Zapraszam do czytania. _

**PROLOG**

Nie wiedziałem, kiedy przestałem czuć ból. Dziś, wczoraj, a może dwa tygodnie temu?... Nie miałem pojęcia. Czułem się, jakbym po wspinaczce po wysokich, stromych schodach nagle wszedł na schody ruchome. Oczywiście nadal zmierzałem w górę, ale przynajmniej nie siłą własnych nóg.

Przewróciłem się na plecy, a potem ostrożnie, powoli na drugi bok.

Drzwi celi były otwarte. Pomyślałem, że to mój wymęczony mózg i oczy płatają mi figle. Leżałem więc w bezruchu, wpatrując się w szparę między framugą a ciemną płaszczyzną drzwi. Widziałem tonący w ciemnościach korytarz. Zamknąłem powieki, ale kiedy je otworzyłem kilka minut później, stan rzeczy się nie zmienił. To mnie zdziwiło.

Usiadłem na pryczy; stare sprężyny zaskrzypiały głośno. Ostrożnie wstałem, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Dotyk. Tak, chyba tylko temu zmysłowi mogłem w pełni zaufać.

Moja dłoń weszła w ciemną szparę i znalazła się poza celą. Drzwi naprawdę były otwarte. Pchnąłem je lekko, otwierając na całą szerokość. Panowała cisza. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwałem.

Czy to kolejna sztuczka? Kolejna wymyślna tortura?

Zupełnie podświadomie dotknąłem palcami prawej piersi przez brudny materiał podkoszulka.

Wyszedłem na korytarz, znajdując dłonią ścianę i ruszając wzdłuż niej.

Ostatni raz próbowałem uciec trzy tygodnie temu. Oczywiście bezskutecznie. Za karę wybili mi dwa palce u lewej ręki. A potem nastawili je, żeby wyłamać jeszcze raz. I tak pięć razy. To cud, że nadal mogłem nimi normalnie ruszać. Krzyczałem wtedy z bólu, aż ochrypłem zupełnie. Jane się śmiała. Pytała, czy nadal pamiętam Ericę.

Erica Williams.

Zatrzymałem się nagle, bo oto doszło do mnie, że nie mogę przypomnieć sobie jej twarzy. Twarzy kobiety, którą kocham. Nie pamiętałem, jak wygląda Erica Williams.

- O Boże – wyszeptałem. Oparłem się plecami o chropowatą ścianę i usiadłem na podłodze.

Czułem pustkę. Już nie ból, rozpacz, tylko pustkę. Nic. Wielkie nic. Nie myślałem o niczym ani o nikim. Nie mogłem. Po prostu nie mogłem.

Wszystko było mi obojętne. Wszystko.

Nic nie ma sensu.

John. Dlaczego po mnie nie przyszedł? Dlaczego mnie nie szukał?

Dlaczego pozwolił na to wszystko?...

Spojrzałem na swoje ręce. W półmroku korytarza widziałem świeże rany i zadrapania. Niektóre już się goiły. Na palcu wskazującym lewej dłoni brakowało paznokcia.

Czułem nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku i suchość w gardle. To głód i rosnące pragnienie zmusiły mnie do wstania i ruszenia dalej.

Był wieczór, kiedy znalazłem się poza budynkiem, w którym mnie więzili.

Nie miałem pojęcia, w którą stronę iść ani gdzie jestem. To Theo zawsze stał drogę.

Przez chwilę rozglądałem się uważnie. Musiałem być bardzo daleko od bazy.

Nie wiedziałem, ile godzin szedłem przed siebie, kiedy wreszcie wydało mi się, że poznaję jakieś budynki. Powoli świtało. Czułem chłód na gołej skórze ramion.

Zrobiłem kolejny postój, zwalając się ciężko na ziemię. Pulsowało mi w skroniach od wysiłku.

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Czułem, jak pot rozcieńczył zaschniętą krew. Wytarłem policzki skrawkiem podkoszulka, zostawiając na sfatygowanym materiale bordową plamę. Kolejną.

Siedziałem tak jakąś godzinę, nie myśląc zupełnie o niczym. A potem wstałem i ruszyłem dalej.

Szerszeni nie było ani śladu i wstawał piękny, ciepły dzień.

Wreszcie znalazłem właz. Numer czterdzieści siedem. Północny obszar. Wszedłem pod ziemię i od razu poczułem się lepiej. Długo błądziłem korytarzami, aż wreszcie trafiłem na znajomy.

Panowały pustki, co mnie zdziwiło. Byłem więziony przez półtora miesiąca, więc nie miałem pojęcia, co się mogło stać. Wybrałem skrót i po kilkunastu minutach wykopałem kratkę w ścianie i zeskoczyłem do swojego własnego pokoju. Panował w nim straszny bałagan. Wszystko było odwrócone do góry nogami.

Znalazłem połamane płyty, na których miałem _filmy_ z Ericą. Ani jedna nie ocalała.

Patrzyłem na błyszczące resztki z zupełną obojętnością. To mnie przeraziło.

Uderzyła mnie moja własna obojętność.

Wyszedłem na korytarz i ruszyłem w stronę pracowni Johna. Wszędzie panował nieład.

A potem zobaczyłem ślady krwi i wielkie, szkarłatne plamy na podłodze i czerwone smugi na ścianach.

Zajrzałem do pokoju brata. I on tam był.

John siedział przy biurku plecami do mnie. Nie czułem zupełnie nic.

Oni mnie złamali. Sześć tygodni tortur wystarczyło. Mówiłem. Powiedziałem im. Pytali, ja odpowiadałem. Żeby tylko przestali. Żeby przestali. Żeby nie bolało.

Co ze mnie za żołnierz?

Zrobiłem krok do przodu. Nagle zauważyłem, jak John sięgnął po pistolet.

Kuli uniknąłem tylko cudem.

Nie myśląc wiele, rzuciłem się na niego. Zaczęliśmy się szamotać.

- John, to ja! Damien! John! – krzyczałem, ale on miał szaleństwo o oczach. Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy stracił Allison. Czysty szał w lśniącym źrenicach i przekrwionych białkach.

Nagle broń wystrzeliła. Oczy moje brata rozszerzyły się, a potem cofnął się o kilka kroków, znajdując oparcie na zagraconym biurku. Cisnąłem broń na ziemię. Widziałem, jak John dotknął dłonią brzucha. Po chwili jego palce zabarwiły się na czerwono.

- John! – Od razu znalazłem się przy nim, dociskając moją dłoń do jego, żeby zatamować krwawienie.

Usłyszałem odgłos szybkich kroków na korytarzu.

- Nie strzelać! – krzyknął nagle mój brat.

W drzwiach błysnęły lufy karabinów laserowych.

- To on – mruknął John. – Prawdziwy Damien.

_Prawdziwy? _Co to znaczy?

Jeden z żołnierzy zrzucił gogle i przewiesił broń przez ramię. Poznałem Rose. Dziewczyna zrobiła krok w naszą stronę. Jej łagodne oczy wypełniły się łzami.

Kiedy zorganizowali nosze dla mojego brata, wytarłem brudną od krwi dłoń w koszulkę.

Nagle Rose rzuciła mi się na szyję i zaczęła głaskać po karku.

- Wróciłeś – wyszeptała. – Wróciłeś, Damien.

Jej dotyk i łagodnie wypowiedziane słowa sprawiły, że coś we mnie drgnęło. Poczułem, jak powoli, powolutku coś zaczęło wypełniać pustkę. Moje serce szarpnęło się w piersi, a potem wróciły uczucia. I ból.

Strach. Rozpacz. Miłość. Wzruszenie.

Ból.

Erica Williams.

- Nie pamiętam jej, Rose – powiedziałem cicho, kiedy bandażowała mi żebra.

Milczała.

– Co tu się stało?

- Wróciłeś. Osiem dni po tym, jak zniknąłeś.

- Co?... Jak to? Przecież ja dopiero teraz... – urwałem.

- Zanim ktokolwiek zauważył, że to nie ty, tydzień temu zmasakrował prawie setkę ludzi. Zmiennokształtny. Z twoją twarzą.

Zadrżałem. Jednak tortura. Najgorsza z możliwych. _Zabiłem_ ludzi.

Kiedy zostałem sam, znowu pogrążyłem się w myślach.

Rose powiedziała mi wszystko. Jak tamten _Damien _o mało nie zabił Johna. Potem to ja o mało go nie zabiłem. Jane zemściła się tak, jak mówiła. Tak, jak obiecywała.

Znienawidzili mnie. Wszyscy. _Zabiłem _ludzi.

Położyłem się na plecach i dotknąłem liter przez materiał bluzy. Imię. ERICA. Nie potrafiłem połączyć go z twarzą kobiety, którą kocham. _Kochałem? _

Obudziłem się zlany potem. Dręczyły mnie koszmary. Nie od razu wiedziałem, gdzie jestem.

Usiadłem na posłaniu.

I ona tam była.

Połączyłem twarz z imieniem w ułamku sekundy.

ERICA. Erica Williams.

Wspomnienia wróciły. Żywe i kolorowe jak filmy, które nagrywał dla mnie Theo.

Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

Wyglądała tak, jak wtedy, kiedy spotkałem ją pierwszy raz. Kiedy na mnie wpadła. W jej lewym uchu brakowało kolczyka, który zabrał Chris.

Podeszła do mnie w tych swoich obcisłych, czarnych spodniach i mundurze.

Wyciągnąłem rękę. Dotknąłem dziewczyny. Była prawdziwa.

Erica Williams.

- Erica – wyszeptałem. – Przepraszam.

Objąłem ją w pasie, przytulając policzek do jej brzucha. Czułem chłód jej ciała nawet przez ubranie. Była zimna zupełnie jak Gabe. Podniosłem oczy.

- Damienie Connorze, musisz nam pomóc.

- _Nam_?

- Tak, nam wszystkim.

Dotknęła mojego czoła. Zamknąłem oczy. Jej dłoń _rozlała się_ na mojej skórze. Poczułem, jak ogarnia mnie spokój. Objąłem ją mocniej.

Erica.

Erica Williams.


	2. NARADA

**NARADA**

Nigdy nie myślałam, że Damien Connor mógłby się zmienić. Chyba chciałam, żeby był tym dobrym i pięknym jak anioł, lubiącym się ze mną droczyć dzieciakiem na zawsze. Wyidealizowałam go sobie i wcale nie czułam się z tym źle, ale w głębi serca bałam się, że jeśli znowu go spotkam, moje wyobrażenia legną w gruzach. Oczywiście, nigdy nie sądziłam, że znowu go zobaczę. Stało się jednak inaczej. Miejsce chłopaka zajął mężczyzna i zabrał mu wszystko, co tak bardzo lubiłam: miękkie włosy, które uwielbiałam czuć pod dłonią i policzkiem, zostały obcięte na krótko, na żołnierską modłę; długie, ciemne rzęsy przerzedziły się, a przy lewym oku były nieco nadpalone; delikatność rysów, którą z łatwością rozpoznawałam pod palcami nawet z zamkniętymi oczami, zastąpiła ostrość w linii szczęki i kości policzkowych; idealną skórę poznaczyły liczne blizny; a smukłe, śmiesznie nieskoordynowane ciało o zbyt długich rękach i nogach stało się typowo męskie i umięśnione, ale teraz za chude. Musiał być wyższy ode mnie o głowę i na pewno silniejszy.

Nie mogłam znaleźć w nim nic znajomego, co nie zmieniło faktu, że każdy szczegół jego nowego ciała chłonęłam z rosnącym podnieceniem i niezdrową wręcz ciekawością.

Wyciągnęłam rękę i dotknęłam jego ramienia; wystawało spod prześcieradła, którym był okryty. Pociągnęłam materiał w moją stronę, odkrywając jego obandażowane żebra i brzuch. Spod bieli opatrunku na piersi wystawiały litery ERI. Wycięto je czymś ostrym. Nagle drgnęłam, przypominając sobie, co powiedział Fisher, zanim Jesse go zabiła.

- Damien, co się stało? – szepnęłam. Pytań miałam znacznie więcej.

Poruszyłam się nieznacznie, zakładając nogę na nogę. Spojrzałam na wiszącą na szafie górę od munduru z nazwiskiem CONNOR na piersi. A potem nagle pomyślałam, że mogłabym się z nim kochać. Ot tak. Nagle. Był taki podobny do Johna. Tego z przyszłości.

- Erica, przestań – ofuknęłam sama siebie.

Dwadzieścia siedem godzin bez snu nie służyło mi. Nie zmieniłam nawet ubrań. Od razu usiadłam i czuwałam nad ukochanym. Nie pachniałam atrakcyjnie i nie wyglądałam zbyt ładnie. Na szczęście Damien nie obudził się. Ale chciałam, żeby się obudził. Bardzo.

Czułam, że najwyższy czas wziąć się do roboty. Wyjęłam kabel z głowy i zamknęłam laptopa.

Wycierając świeżo umyte włosy, zeszłam na dół.

- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! – Usłyszałam; nie od razu poznałam wściekły głos Natalie Gordon. Po chwili dobiegł mnie śmiech Eddiego. Weszłam do kuchni i zastałam dziwny widok. Policjantka stała w rogu pomieszczenia z tasakiem w ręce. Kilka kroków przed nią stał Bradley z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Wyglądał na rozbawionego. Kobieta zobaczyła mnie i opuściła nieco nóż.

- Powiedz mu, że nie może mnie tutaj więzić! – wybuchła.

- Wcale cię nie więżę – rzucił Eddie. – Możesz odejść w każdej chwili.

- Nie mogę! – krzyknęła płaczliwie. – Nie wiem, gdzie jestem! Wszędzie jest las!

Cisnęła nóż na stół.

- Jak zrozumiesz, że nie jesteśmy grupą terrorystów, sam odwiozę cię do domu.

- Jak mam to zrozumieć?! – zapytała bliska płaczu. – Jestem waszym więźniem! A ten dziwak – wskazała ręką Einsteina, który stał zupełnie nieruchomo z drugiej strony kuchni i dlatego zauważyłam go dopiero teraz – przeraża mnie!

- Nie zrobi ci krzywdy – zapewnił ją Bradley łagodnie.

- Nie wiem, co się dzieje!

- Powiem ci niedługo – rzuciłam, wychodząc na taras.

Zamknęłam powieki i pozwoliłam Oku zlokalizować wszystkich domowników.

- Lepiej, żeby tak było! – Usłyszałam jeszcze głos Natalie.

Diane siedziała z Riley na pomoście; Orlando w towarzystwie dwóch psów wracał właśnie z polowania, schodząc ze zbocza po drugiej strony jeziora; Sarah spała w pokoju na górze, Damien był w swoim; Derek i John robili coś przy samochodzie stojącym przed garażem. Keira biegała z Hanami po łące niedaleko. Eddie, Natalie i jeden z terminatorów Bradleyów nadal byli w kuchni; Justine siedziała w pokoju dowodzenia. Wiedziałam, że Alex, Chris i Gabe pojechali do domu Connorów, żeby tam „posprzątać", w tym zmyć ze ściany garażu „listę". Mieli też sprawdzić co z Ellisonem i jak się mają sprawy w Zeira Corp.

Zeszłam nad jezioro. Dziewczyny zobaczyły mnie już z daleka i Diane wybiegła mi na spotkanie.

- Co z nim? – zapytała zatroskana.

- Żyje – rzuciłam, uśmiechając się blado. – Wyjdzie z tego. – Riley podeszła do nas. – Chcę zarządzić naradę. Zbierzecie wszystkich w salonie, okej?

Zajrzałam do Damiena, a potem poszłam po Sarę. Kobieta wyglądała za zmęczoną.

- Nie spałam dobrze – powiedziała cicho.

- Przez Dereka? – Uniosłam brew.

- Nie. On pewnie spał dobrze. W swoim pokoju.

- Obstawiam, że wolałby nie spać dobrze i nie w swoim pokoju.

Sarah westchnęła.

- Przepraszam – rzuciłam szybko.

Kiedy zeszłyśmy na dół, okazało się, że brakująca trójka właśnie wróciła z LA.

- Jak się ma Danny? – zapytał Chris.

- „Danny"? – Uśmiechnęłam się ironicznie. – Raczej dobrze. Nadal śpi.

Wszyscy zgromadzili się w salonie. Powiodłam spojrzeniem po twarzach ludzi i cyborgów. W tym składzie brakowało Cameron i jej czujnych, zimnych oczu.

- No dobrze – zaczęłam. – Powiem jeszcze raz: nie wiem, co się stało w Zeira Corp., nie mam pojęcia, kim była Weaver ani co tutaj robi Damien. – Wzięłam głęboki oddech. – Wiem, że wszyscy czekamy na to, co powie, ale nie możemy czekać z założonymi rękami. Od wczoraj śledziłam uważnie wiadomości. Po zniknięciu Catherine Weaver wartość jej firmy zanotowała ogromny spadek na giełdzie. Udziałowcy zaczęli sprzedawać akcje za naprawdę śmieszne pieniądze, a SNOW Industries wykupiło już połowę udziałów. Chcą najwyraźniej przejąć Zeira Corp. i wszystkie jej tajemnice. Keira – spojrzałam na dziewczynę – najwyższy czas wrócić do normalnego życia.

Dziedziczka fortuny Snowów poruszyła się nieznacznie na kanapie wciśnięta między Chrisa a Gabe'a.

- To jest moje normalne życie.

- Nie, kotek. Musisz stanąć na czele SNOW Industries tak, jak planowali twoi rodzice.

- Nie chcę.

- Ale to nie znaczy, że przestaniesz być częścią naszego „Ruchu Oporu dla ubogich". A poza tym Chris i Gabe zabiorą się z tobą.

- Skoro tak. Niech będzie – mruknęła wreszcie. – Ale w sumie Chris może z wami zostać...

- Potworze. – Land dźgnął ją łokciem; dziewczyna zachichotała.

- Po drodze do LA przedstawię wam cały plan. Jeśli chodzi o resztę, chciałabym, żebyście na razie tutaj zostali. Potraktujcie to jako urlop.

- Od wojny nie ma urlopu – rzucił Derek.

- Chcę jechać z wami – powiedział nagle John. Kiwnęłam głową.

- Ja też! – zaoferowała się Natalie.

- Ty nie. – Eddie poklepał ją po ramieniu. Kobieta zjeżyła się i prychnęła jak kotka.

- Koniec narady. – Klasnęłam w dłonie. – Rozejść się, żołnierze.

Sarę dogoniłam na schodach.

- Chciałabym, żebyś miała oko na Damiena – powiedziałam. – Zrobisz to dla mnie?

- Ja to zrobię! – rzuciła Alex, która nagle znalazła się obok mnie.

- Będę miała na niego oko – zapewniła mnie Sarah, ruszając na górę.

- Ty uważaj. – Dźgnęłam moją przyjaciółkę palcem w pierś. – Laski takie, jak ty mają się od niego trzymać z daleka. – Alex cmoknęła mnie w policzek; chyba była wdzięczna za komplement.

Spakowałam plecak i zajrzałam do Damiena. Nachyliłam się i pocałowałam go w czoło, a potem w policzek i szyję; jego skóra pachniała czymś chemicznym.

John oparł się łokciem o drzwi samochodu. Odezwał się dopiero, jak wyjechaliśmy z lasu.

- Cieszysz się? – zapytał.

- Z czego?

- Że nic między nami w końcu nie było.

Zacisnęłam dłonie na kierownicy, przyśpieszając nieświadomie.

- Teraz wybieraj. – Usłyszałam po chwili.

- Zamknij się – syknęłam, czując złość.

- Przepraszam.

Resztę drogi odbyliśmy w milczeniu. Nowy hummer Chrisa jechał przed nami.

Zadzwoniłam do Lekarza. Tak, miał dla mnie odpowiedniego trupa. Pojechaliśmy do jednej z moich kryjówek „na wszelki wypadek", małego domku działkowego. Był odpowiedni. Zajęliśmy się „scenografią".

Chris miał niewyraźną minę, ale nic nie mówił.

- Będzie dobrze – powiedziałam, dotykając jego splecionych na piersiach ramion.

Razem z Kerią – teraz w nieco podartych ubraniach i „wystylizowaną" na zakładniczkę więzioną przez ponad pół roku przez szalonych porywaczy – pojechałam do siedziby FBI, dzwoniąc do Bruce'a Grace'a. A potem rozpoczęły się przesłuchania i wiedziałam, że czeka mnie cholernie ciężki dzień.

Grace potwierdził, że pozwolił mi na samodzielną akcję, kiedy w mieści pojawił się Carlos DeLuca, poszukiwany przez policję morderca (oczywiście o twarzy trupa zabranego od Lekarza z kulką w głowie i odpowiednio „podkręconego" w federalnej kartotece). Nie wiedziałam wtedy, że odkryję jego kryjówkę na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie niespodziewanie odnajdę porwaną dziedziczkę fortuny i imperium technologicznego rodziny Snow. Keira trzymała się podobnej wersji i błagała, żeby nie rozgłaszać całej sprawy w telewizji dla dobra jej rodziny.

Zawieziono ją do „ojca". Wtedy miejsce dziewczyny niepostrzeżenie zajął Gabriel i z łatwością załatwił cyborga, który udawał jej rodzica, wypełniając jego ciało. Chris i John cały czas musieli trzymać się z daleka. Podrasowałam zdjęcia Landa w policyjnej kartotece, zmieniając wszystkie jego dane. Dodałam mu nawet dwadzieścia centymetrów wzrostu i dziesięć kilo więcej.

Zorganizowano oczywiście konferencję prasową. _Bohaterską policjantkę _nie podano z nazwiska. Keirą zajęła się stylistka. W krótkich, przefarbowanych na rudo włosach, makijażu i okularach na nosie wyglądała zdecydowanie inaczej niż uczennica liceum Kate Land, którą odgrywała przez ostatnie pół roku. Oprócz tego Gabe miał pojechać do jej byłej szkoły pod postacią dziewczyny, żeby pokazać, że Keira i Kate to dwie różne osoby, ale na razie jako pan Snow towarzyszył „córce" podczas konferencji.

Było po północy, kiedy ten szalony dzień wreszcie się skończył. Siedziałam w ogromnym salonie Snowów, myśląc o SMSie od Alex. _Obudził się. _Tylko te dwa słowa. Nie czułam się na siłach, żeby do niej zadzwonić. I chyba się bałam. Kiedy byłam jeszcze na policji, skontaktowałam się z Ellisonem. Powiedział mi, że córka Weaver nie ma żadnych żyjących krewnych, dlatego na razie jako najbliższy współpracownik jej matki zajął się dziewczynką. Spotkaliśmy się w Zeira Corp., skąd zabraliśmy ciało Cameron. Widziałam, jak John dotknął jej twarzy, zanim zamknął bagażnik.

- Eddie ją naprawi? – zapytał cicho.

- Spróbuje – zapewniłam go wtedy.

Usłyszałam kroki i do salonu wszedł Chris jedynie w długich spodniach od piżamy.

- Dziwnie się czuję – powiedział, ruszając w stronę kuchni. Poszłam za nim.

- Przyzwyczaisz się.

Nalał mi lampkę wina. Miałam wrażenie, że chciał mi coś powiedzieć, ale milczał.

- Słucham – zapewniłam go.

- Wiem, wiem – mruknął, ale nie wykorzystał tego.

Czekało nas pracowite kilka dni. Komputery w Zeira Corp. musiały zostać przeszperane. Mózg będzie miał co robić. Dopiłam wino i pożyczyłam Chrisowi dobrej nocy.

Rzuciłam się na łóżko. Po chwili usłyszałam pukanie.

- Proszę.

W drzwiach pojawił się John. Zupełnie podświadomie przesunęłam się na brzeg posłania. Usiadł obok mnie, ale szybko położył się z głową na poduszce. Gapiliśmy się w sufit w milczeniu.

- Eddie ją naprawi? – zapytał wreszcie. Drgnęłam.

- Naprawi. – Przytuliłam się do jego ramienia i tak zasnęliśmy.

Obudził mnie dźwięk mojego telefonu. Wymacałam go na nocnej szafce i odebrałam.

- _Damien jest już na nogach _– powiedziała Sarah. – _Kiedy będziecie?_

- Coś mówił? – Usiadłam na łóżku po turecku, trącając Johna stopą. Nadal spał.

- _Pytał o Chrisa i Gabe'a. Przykro mi... Teraz rozmawia z Eddiem. _

_- _Już jedziemy. – Rozłączyłam się. Powiedziała, że jest jej przykro, bo wyczuła pytanie, które miałam zamiar zadać. _Czy pytał o mnie?_ Nie pytał. Mnie też było przykro.

John wysiadł z auta pierwszy, trzaskając drzwiami. Usłyszałam, jak zawołał Orlando i jak klapa bagażnika poszła w górę. Ruszyłam w stronę domu, wpadając na schodach na Alex.

- Ranyści, Erica! – Nawet nie kryła swojego podniecenia. – Jest tam! – Pokazała mi pomost, niemal pchając mnie w jego stronę. Zobaczyłam stojącą nad wodą wysoką, smukłą sylwetkę i ruszyłam nad jezioro z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie spodni. Szybko dołączyła do mnie Hanami. Moja eskorta. Widziałam, jak wiatr szarpnął sfatygowaną kurtką Damiena, odkrywając jego obandażowane plecy.

Kiedy dzieliło nas tylko kilka kroków, odwrócił się i stanęliśmy twarzą w twarz. Wiatr wcisnął mi włosy w oczy; szybko wsunęłam je za ucho.


	3. SPOTKANIE

**SPOTKANIE**

- Cześć, Malcolm - powiedział Damien.

- Nie lubię, jak mnie tak nazywasz. A poza tym, nie wyglądam już jak facet.

Milczał, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie.

- Co się stało? – zapytałam.

- Zostaliśmy ukarani – odparł cicho.

Nie odezwałam się. Mężczyzna spojrzał na falujące jezioro. Zbierało się na deszcz.

- Zostaliśmy ukarani – powtórzył. – Ja za swoje kłamstwa, ty za to, że nie potrafiłaś wybrać między mną a Johnem.

- Ukarani? O czym ty mówisz? Damien, powiedz mi, co... – zaczęłam, ale szybko mi przerwał.

- Powinniśmy zacząć jeszcze raz. Od początku. Tak, jak powinno być. – Wyciągnął w moją stronę otwartą dłoń. – Generał Damien Connor.

Nie uszło mojej uwadze to, że przedstawił się wraz ze stopniem.

Spojrzałam na jego dłoń, a potem znowu wbiłam oczy w jego twarz.

- Kapitan Erica Williams. – Wymieniliśmy uścisk, który był strasznie sztywny i oficjalny. Poczułam się dziwnie, nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi. Miałam tyle pytań. Wybrałam to, które najbardziej chodziło mi w tej chwili po głowie. – Mogę cię objąć?

- Dlaczego? – Chyba tego się nie spodziewał.

- Bo chcę.

Wbił ręce w kieszenie bojówek, które musiał pożyczyć mu Eddie. Spodnie wisiały nieco poniżej linii jego mocno zarysowanych bioder, odkrywając blade podbrzusze z grubą, jasną blizną.

- Muszę porozmawiać z Chrisem i Gabe'em.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu! – syknęłam. Moje serce biło jak szalone. Cała drżałam. – Powiedz mi!

- Co mam ci powiedzieć?

- Wszystko, Damien, wszystko! Co wydarzyło się w przyszłości? Co działo się przez te cztery lata? Co tutaj robisz? Skąd masz ten mundur? Kim była Weaver i dlaczego wyglądała jak ja?

Patrzył mi prosto w oczy.

- Nie – odparł wreszcie.

- Co: nie?

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

- Dlaczego?

- Dopiero się poznaliśmy.

Wpatrywałam się w niego zdumiona.

- Ty chyba żartujesz. – Każde słowo wypowiedziałam głośno i osobno.

- Nie, jestem poważny, Williams.

Poczułam złość. Moja dłoń sama wystrzeliła w kierunku jego twarzy. Chwycił mnie za nadgarstek błyskawicznym ruchem.

- Puść mnie – syknęłam.

- Chciałaś mnie uderzyć. – Dopiero po chwili cofnął ramię.

- Oczywiście, że chciałam! Powinieneś dać się uderzyć.

- Niby dlaczego?

Zacisnęłam mocno szczęki.

- Co się stało? – wyrzuciłam z siebie.

- Mówiłem. Zostaliśmy ukarani.

- Wariat – prychnęłam.

- Wariat – powtórzył bezbarwnym głosem.

Hanami polizała moją zaciśniętą pięść.

- Zapomniałem, jak wyglądasz – powiedział po chwili. Widziałam, jak musnął palcami litery ERI. – Nie możemy być razem.

- Wybaczyłam ci, Damien! – krzyknęłam płaczliwie.

- Ale ja sobie nie. Przykro mi.

- Tobie... Tobie jest przykro?! Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?!

- Nie żartuję.

- Damien – zaczęłam łamiącym się głosem – przecież ja cię kocham.

- Nie możesz mnie kochać. Jestem złym człowiekiem. – Drgnęłam. Brzmiał zupełnie jak John! – Była kobieta...

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, słyszysz?! Nie obchodzi!

- A powinno. Nie jestem już dzieciakiem, którego znałaś...

- Widzę.

- ...i kochałaś.

- Nieprawda!

- Nie wiesz, kim jestem. Dopiero się poznaliśmy.

Tym razem moja dłoń dosięgła jego policzka.

- Potraktuj to jako kolejną „karę" – syknęłam, a potem pobiegłam w stronę domu.

Wsiadłam do auta i zanim zaczęło padać, wyjechałam na leśną drogę.

Zmieniłam magazynek. Byłam na policyjnej strzelnicy. Wściekłość wyostrzyła mi wzrok. Nie odebrałam żadnego z trzydziestu telefonów od Alex.

- Wszystkie były śmiertelne. – Usłyszałam nagle.

Poniosłam oczy. Między mną a tarczą stała ciemnowłosa kobieta, nieco starsza ode mnie.

- Masz dobre oko – powiedziała.

- Dzięki.

Poprawiła słuchawki na szyi i wyciągnęła dłoń w moją stronę. Ten gest przypomniał mi Damiena.

- Jane Meyer.

- Erica Williams. – Uścisnęłam jej rękę.

- Miło mi. Jak jestem zła, też przychodzę postrzelać. Facet?

- Co?

- Jesteś zła na faceta? – Pokiwałam głową. – Ja ukarałam ostatnio mojego.

Drgnęłam.

- Jak?

- Wyrzuciłam go z mieszkania. Co innego mogłam zrobić? Zastrzelić go?

Roześmiałam się krótko. Też się uśmiechnęła.

- Ja się zbieram. Do zobaczenia – powiedziała, wychodząc.

- Na razie.

- Nie wątpię.

Kiedy wystrzelałam sześć magazynków, wreszcie się uspokoiłam. Zrobiłam zakupy i wzięłam kawę w Starbucksie. Stojąc w korku przy wyjeździe z LA, zadzwoniłam do Chrisa.

- Powiedział, że była kobieta – rzuciłam, kiedy odebrał po drugim sygnale.

- Była – przyznał. – Ale o tym pogadać musisz z nim.

- Chce, żebyś przyjechał z Gabe'em.

- Mówił coś więcej?

- Nie.

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Ale dopiero jak się skończy to szaleństwo ze SNOW Industries.

- Jasne. – Rozłączyłam się.

Hanami powitała mnie głośnym szczekaniem. Chyba była zła, że zostawiłam ją na pomoście.

Einstein pomógł mi z zakupami. Padało.

- Gdzieś ty była?! – ofuknęła mnie Alex, kiedy weszłam do kuchni.

- W mieście.

- Erica, ranyści, w którym?!

- W Los Angeles. A co?

- Wyleciałaś jak strzała. Co on ci takiego powiedział?!

- Nieważne.

- Erica! – Tupnęła nogą niczym mała dziewczynka.

- Nieważne – powiedziałam z naciskiem. – Głupoty. Gdzie jest teraz?

- Miał zaciemnienie, ale teraz znowu jest na nogach. Naprawia Cameron. Jest z Johnem w garażu.

- Niech se będzie – mruknęłam, nastawiając czajnik.

- On jest dziwny. – Podniosła na mnie oczy.

- Dziwny?

- No – przyznała, ale nie dodała nic więcej.

- Gdzie są wszyscy?

- Użyj Oka.

- Powiedz mi. Jestem zmęczona. – Przeczesałam włosy palcami.

- Diane i Riley pojechały na imprezę. Justine z nimi. Chyba _robot dance _potańczy. Orlando ma dyżur przy kompach. Eddie i Natalie siedzą u niego. Pewnie grają w karty. – Uderzyła mnie złośliwa ironia w jej głosie. – Sarah chyba z Derekiem.

- Obejrzymy jakiś film? Coś z Ryanem Reynoldsem?

- Ranyści, nie, Erica! – syknęła. – Idź do swojego dziwnego faceta!

- Nie jest moim „dziwnym facetem". Nie jesteśmy razem. Nigdy nie byliśmy.

Moja przyjaciółka westchnęła.

- Rób, co chcesz – rzuciła zrezygnowana – ja idę spać.

Zrobiłam sobie cappuccino i wpuściłam przemoczone psy do środka. Hanami zbiegła do piwnicy. Niewiele myśląc, poszłam za nią. Filiżanka przyjemnie grzała mi dłonie. W garażu znalazłam obu braci. Poznałam głos Johna. Opowiadał coś śmiesznego, ale umilkł, kiedy weszłam. Spojrzałam przelotnie na ciało Cameron leżące na blacie między nimi. Usiadłam na biurku obok.

- Dziś już nikogo nie „ukarzę" – rzuciłam, upijając łyk herbaty. – Generale. – Zasalutowałam.

- Napijesz się herbaty? – zapytał John Damiena.

- John, zgubiłeś s_ir _końcu pytania – mruknęłam.

- Jasne – odparł młodszy-starszy Connor, ignorując moją uwagę.

Znowu upiłam łyk kawy. Damien spojrzał na mnie przelotnie.

- Masz „wąsy" – rzucił.

- Och, serio, panie generale?

- Zawsze masz „wąsy" jak pijesz mleko.

- Skoro tak pan mówi, _sir. _Jak generałowi przeszkadzają, może je generał zlizać.

Pokręcił z powątpiewaniem głową.

- To ja może wrócę później. – Usłyszeliśmy. W drzwiach stał John.

- Nie, ja sobie pójdę. Mogę odmaszerować, _sir_? – zapytałam, oblizując wargi.

- To bardzo dziecinne, wiesz? – rzucił Damien.

- Oczywiście, panie generale. – Zasalutowałam.

Wróciłam na górę i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Położyłam się obok Alex, która od razu przytuliła się do mojego boku. Oko miałam mokre od łez.

- Będzie dobrze – zapewniła mnie. – Przelecisz go.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Cała Alex. Według niej seks był lekarstwem na wszystkie problemy.

Siedziałam po turecku na stole w kuchni i patrzyłam, jak Damien – przepraszam, generał Connor – otwiera po kolei wszystkie szafki i szuflady, odkręca słoiki, zagląda do pudełek, smakuje zawartość puszek. Nie byłam tym zdziwiona. Po przybyciu do tego czasu robiłam dokładnie to samo. Przez jakiś miesiąc.

Mężczyzna wyjątkowo dużo uwagi poświęcił lodówce.

- Światełko gaśnie, generale, jak zamykasz drzwiczki – mruknęłam.

- Jesteś złośliwa – ofuknął mnie John.

- Dobrze, broń brata, broń – odgryzłam się.

Damien wyjął karton mleka i nalał sobie pełny kubek.

Patrzyłam, jak zachłannie pije. Nie tylko zresztą ja. Teraz ten wariat był w centrum zainteresowania. Sarah stała w drzwiach kuchni. Derek siedział w salonie i wpatrywał się w Damiena.

_Hej, patrzcie, jakiego sobie syna zrobiłem._

_Oj, tak, tak. Coś pięknego, _zdawała się mówić zapatrzona w Connora jak w obrazek Diane.

_Coś cudownego, _mogłaby poprawić ją Riley.

_Przestańcie, on jest Erici! _Tak, Alex na pewno powiedziałaby coś w tym stylu.

Westchnęłam.

- Damien – odezwała się Sarah. Jej syn obejrzał się powoli, ocierając usta rękawem. – Tej kurtce przydałoby się pranie.

- Raczej całopalenie – rzuciłam, za co John kopnął mnie pod stołem.

- Faktycznie. – Damien popatrzył na swoje rękawy; jeden chyba miał dziurę od kuli. – Pomożesz mi z tym, mamo?...

Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, wreszcie kiwnęła głową.

- Daj. – Zdjął kurtkę i podał jej.

- Jest... ważna – rzucił. – Należała do Johna.

- Należała? – zapytałam; moje serce drgnęło.

- John żyje – zapewnił mnie szybko. – Ta kurtka to prezent.

- Skoro generał tak mówi.

- Erica! – Do kuchni wpadła Alex; była wściekła. – Jedno słowo jeszcze!

- Generał Lightwood bojowa jak zawsze. - Zaraz, zaraz. Czy Damien właśnie się uśmiechnął, mówiąc to?

- Ano. – Moja przyjaciółka roześmiała się. – A ty co? Będziesz tak tylko w tych bandażach paradował, co? Chcesz, żeby Erica palce sobie połamała?

- Alex! – krzyknęłam. – Nie przy ludziach! Daruj sobie!

- Dlaczego palce? – zapytał John.

- Nieważne – mruknęłam. – Dom wariatów.

Wstałam i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Gwizdnęłam na Hanami. Suka dołączyła do mnie od razu.

- Co się ze mną dzieje? – zapytałam ją cicho, idąc na pomost.

Usiadłam nad brzegiem jeziora, pogrążając się w myślach. Siedziałam tak dosyć długo.

- Mogę? – Usłyszałam nagle. Riley usiadła obok mnie, zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć.

Pogłaskała Hanami.

- Diane powiedziała mi o tobie i Damienie.

- Taa. Historia jak na dramat, co?

- Wcale nie – zaprzeczyła żywiołowo.

Przez chwilę milczałyśmy.

- On cię szuka – powiedziała nagle.

- Co?

- Szuka cię. Oczami.

- Oczami? – Uśmiechnęłam się kącikiem ust.

- Tak, nie śmiej się. I on cię wyczuł. To znaczy, wiedział, że to ty schodzisz ze schodów. I czekał, aż wejdziesz do kuchni, a potem udawał, że wcale na ciebie nie czekał. Ale czekał.

- Wszyscy wiedzą, jak schodzę po schodach. Mam metalowe nogi, skarbie.

Pokręciła szybko głową.

- On cię kocha. Tak mocno, że to go przeraża.

- Biedaczek – mruknęłam złośliwie.

- Nie bądź taka – ofuknęła mnie; Hanami szczeknęła.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Po chwili znowu byłam sama i nie miałam ochoty, żeby ktoś znowu przyszedł. Na szczęście postanowili to uszanować.

- Robimy ognisko! – krzyknął wreszcie Eddie. – Rusz ten piękny tyłek i chodź nam pomóc!

- Generał wyraził zgodę? – zawołałam, ale mężczyzna tylko machnął na mnie ręką.

***

- To głupi pomysł – mruknęłam.

- Wcale nie – zapewnił mnie Damien, ściągając bluzę.

- Jak John się dowie...

- Nie dowie się. Daj już spokój z Johnem, Malcolm. A może boisz się pływać?

- Nie boję się! I żaden „Malcolm"!

Zaczęłam się rozbierać. Po chwili stałam obok niego w samej bieliźnie.

- I tak trzymać – rzucił i wskoczył do wody. Po chwili dołączyłam do niego, biorąc głęboki oddech.

Wymyślił sobie, że pokaże mi wrak jakiegoś myśliwca. Kiedyś o mało nie utonęłam przez podobną ciekawość. Teraz jednak musiałam pilnować młodszego Connora.

Płynęłam tuż za nim w mętnej wodzie. Podał mi małą butlę. Zaczerpnęłam powietrza. Światło latarki dosięgło dna zbiornika. I wtedy zobaczyłam rozwalony kadłub. Taki sam widok miałam przed oczami dokładnie w momencie, kiedy zaplątałam się w sieć. Poczułam strach, który wypchnął z moich płuc resztki powietrza.

Wypłynęłam na powierzchnię, niemal krztusząc się wodą. Smakowała wstrętnie. Szybko wyszłam na brzeg i położyłam się na ziemi. Damien po chwili dołączył do mnie.

- W porządku? – zapytał.

- Tak, przepraszam. Ja... przestraszyłam się. Kiedyś... tutaj... o mało nie utonęłam.

- Wiem.

- Wiesz? – Spojrzałam na niego zdumiona. – Theo ci powiedział?

- Tak, Theo. – Położył się obok. Patrzyłam, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada.

- Widzisz podpakować. Koniecznie.

Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na mnie kątem oka.

- Ty też, Malcolm.

Wymierzyłam mu kuksańca w bok. Roześmiał się.

- Wiesz co? – zapytał nagle. – Mógłbym się pocałować.

- Och, serio? – Uniosłam brwi.

- Serio.

- No to mnie pocałuj.

- Sam nie wiem. Chyba jednak wolę dziewczyny. Wybacz, Malcolm.

Udałam obrażoną. Damien wsunął ramiona pod głowę. Julie usiadła obok.

- Erica jest dziewczyną – powiedziała terminatorka.

- Och, serio? – mruknęłam.

_[Od Autorki: Jeśli wkurzył Was Damien, moja misja się udała:]._


	4. KEIRA'S STORY

**KEIRA'S STORY**

Keira nadzorowała przenoszenie komputera Weaver do samochodu. Chciała mieć go u siebie w domu, żeby Gabe mógł się nim zająć. Ochroniarz otworzył jej drzwi limuzyny. Posłała mu uśmiech. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że zapomniała komórki.

- Zaraz wracam – powiedziała szybko do Chrisa, który robił za szofera.

- Tylko szybko – mruknął.

Wbiegła do budynku Zeira Corp., który teraz należał do SNOW Industries i złapała windę.

Weszła do nieposprzątanego jeszcze biura byłej właścicielki. Komórkę znalazła na skraju nadpalonej półki. Wsunęła ją do kieszeni spodni od garsonki.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon stacjonarny. Z rozpędu odebrała.

- Keira Snow.

- Catherine Weaver już nie ma? – Usłyszała.

- Nie ma jej tutaj teraz. Zaginęła. Kto mówi?

- Czy mogę już wrócić?

- Kto mówi?

- Catherine Weaver. Czy mogę wrócić do córki?

- Czy to jakiś żart?

- Chcę wrócić do córki. Czy mo...

Nagle coś trzasnęło w słuchawce i połączenie zostało przerwane.

Keira spojrzała na telefon. Z kim rozmawiała?

Wreszcie odłożyła słuchawkę na miejsce. Wyszła na korytarz, wpadając na ochroniarza. Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miał pociągłą twarz i krótko ostrzyżone włosy. Policzek przecinała groźna szrama. Wyglądał jak żołnierz.

- Panna Snow? Nareszcie panią spotykam! Pracować dla pani to prawdziwy zaszczyt!

- Dziękuję. To miłe z pana strony.

Uśmiechał się cały czas. Drapieżnie.

- Pan wybaczy, ale muszę już iść – powiedziała szybko. Nagle poczuła zimne liźnięcie strachu.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście. – Nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca, nadal tarasując jej drogę. – Czy mogę jeszcze uścisnąć pani dłoń?

Podała mu rękę. Wyglądał na wniebowziętego. Zamknął jej palce w swojej dłoni i wtedy pociągnął ją do siebie, zaciskając drugą na jej karku.

- Bardzo nam wszystko ułatwiliście. – Usłyszała tuż przy uchu, zanim nacisnął jakiś punkt przy jej obojczyku i pochłonęła ją ciemność.

Mężczyzna wziął dziewczynę na ręce. Zobaczył w jej kieszeni telefon komórkowy. Miał szczęście.

Wyszedł na korytarz, starannie omijając wszystkie kamery. Ich układu nauczył się na pamięć zeszłego wieczoru, kiedy Sam, Jane i reszta pewnie zajmowali się jakimiś głupotami, bo „teraźniejszość" uderzyła im do głowy. Nie, on miał misję. Zadanie. Tylko ono się liczyło.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI SIEDEMNASTEJ**


End file.
